


Family Business  [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [23]
Category: Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Eppes walks into a bar, and meets John Winchester the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izhilzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78269) by [Izhilzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha). 



**Title:**   Family Business  
**Fandom** : Supernatural / Numb3rs  
**Author** :  [Izhilzha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   9:34  
**Summary:** Don Eppes walks into a bar, and meets John Winchester.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/78269)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_Izhilzha/Family%20Business.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdGhQM2ZZRHpyNTA/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
